1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coffee maker and more particularly refers to a new and improved electric coffee maker with a fresh water container, a convection heater, a coffee filter and a coffee pot in the shape of a thermos jug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known electric household coffee makers of this kind show a housing base with a support surface for the thermos jug and an electric flow-through heater disposed below the support surface. The fresh water container is arranged on the housing base adjacent to the support surface. The riser tube for the hot water goes upward from the housing base through the fresh water container or adjacent to it to a coffee filter which is supported by the fresh-water container or the coffee pot. In the known coffee makers of this kind, the circulating heater is arranged a bit below the lowest level of the fresh water container, so that the water pressure in it is sufficient to operate it as a tubular convection heater with the tube heating element disposed alongside of it. It must be taken into consideration that in this type of construction of a flow-through heater, the heat is applied to the ususally rather thin-walled water tube along a line and not around the circumference of the water tube. Consequently, heating is uneven with portions of the water tube intensively heated and this can easily lead to undesirable formation of steam bubbles in the hot water portion of the convection heater. The degree of formation of steam bubbles depends to a large extent on the water pressure.